


Ocean eyes.

by matrioszkaa



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Loving Even Bech Næsheim, Loving Isak Valtersen, M/M, Romance, Top Even Bech Næsheim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrioszkaa/pseuds/matrioszkaa
Summary: "Masz najbardziej niebieskie oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem, Even. Jak ocean.”





	Ocean eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta krótka i słodka historia jest pierwszą opublikowaną tutaj, jednocześnie "ocean eyes" jest moim debiutem jeśli chodzi o Evena i Isaka. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

**Isak – 8 lat**

**Even – 10 lat**

 

Isak siedział przy swoim stałym miejscu w świetlicy, zaciekle próbując rozwiązać zadanie domowe, którego bardzo nie chciał robić w domu. Tam wolał grać w gry video, oglądać filmy i czytać komiksy. Dlatego nie chcąc stracić cennych chwil na robieniu tego, co naprawdę lubił, korzystał z kilku godzin, które musiał spędzić na czekaniu na mamę, na zrobieniu zadań. Pomysł ten podsunęła mu sama mama, sądząc, że tak będzie dla niego lepiej. I tak by siedział w świetlicy, więc czemu przy okazji nie mógłby zrobić czegoś do szkoły? Szkoda tylko, że nie pomyślała przy tym, że Isak nie ze wszystkim umiał sobie poradzić. Nie był geniuszem z matematyki ani z przyrody. Jego rysunki bywały koślawe i nawet nauka norweskiego przysparzała mu problemów.

            Marszcząc czoło nad trudnym zadaniem, które według niego wyglądało jak przepis na bombę, rozejrzał się dookoła, zauważając, że prócz niego w świetlicy znajdowała się tylko jedna osoba. Chłopiec wyglądający na odrobinę strasznego od niego, a na pewno wyższego. Siedział po drugiej stronie sali, pod ścianą, pogrążony w lekturze książki, która musiała przysparzać mu jakiś problemów, bo jego czoło co chwilę się marszczyło. Jakby wyczuwając na sobie spojrzenie Isaka, chłopiec podniósł wzrok, niemalże od razu spoglądając na niego.

            Z uśmiechem.

            Isak nigdy nie widział, by inny chłopiec, którego nie znał, uśmiechał się do niego, jak do dobrego kolegi. Nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech, zawstydzony wracając do zadania.

            - Cześć – usłyszał nad swoim uchem kilka chwil później. Isak podskoczył w miejscu, nie spodziewając się głosu kogokolwiek. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do ciszy, że zapomniał o chłopcu. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

            - Uhm.. jest okej. Cześć – odpowiedział nieśmiało, nie rozumiejąc czemu do niego podszedł. Nie znał go. Nie miał z nim lekcji, nie widział go na korytarzu, nie zauważał go na stołówce podczas lunchu. Byli nieznajomymi.

            - Jestem Even – podał mu rękę i gdy Isak również się przedstawił, ściskając mu dłoń, usiadł obok niego, zerkając do podręcznika, z którym walczył ośmiolatek. – Może mogę ci pomóc?

            - Pomóc? Umiesz to? – spytał niepewnie z nutką nadziei.

            - Miałem to dwie klasy temu.

            - Ile masz lat?

            - Dziesięć – odpowiedział z dumą, przesuwając podręcznik bliżej siebie, dostając w zamian nieśmiały uśmiech pełen wdzięczności.

            Dwie godziny później Isak wcale nie chciał wracać do domu, do swoich komiksów, gier komputerowych i obiadu przygotowanego przez mamę. Chciał zostać w świetlicy, razem z Evenem, który potrafił mu wytłumaczyć materiał lepiej od nauczyciela, i z którym zrobił kilka zadań z następnego działu. Chciał posłuchać kolejnych nieśmiesznych żartów, które bawiły tylko jego i poznać sekrety, którymi dzielili się tylko najlepsi kumple. Chciał być z nim dłużej bo dwie godziny to zdecydowanie za mało.

            - Jutro też tutaj będę – powiedział Isak, nim nie wyszedł ze świetlicy.

            - Wiem. Zawsze tutaj jesteś – odpowiedział Even i nim Isak zdążył mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, jego mama popędziła go, mówiąc coś o korkach na drodze i czekającym tacie. On jednak o to nie dbał, chciał ponownie zobaczyć chłopca o niebieskich oczach.

 

 

**Isak – 10 lat**

**Even – 12 lat**

            - Jesteś pewien, że to się uda? – spytał niepewnie Even, obserwując jak młodszy chłopiec uważnie studiował przepis na babeczki, co chwilę przegryzając język i marszcząc czoło. – Może powinniśmy poprosić twoją mamę o pomoc?

            - Cicho-sza, Even – Isak uciszył go, wyjmując z lodówki pierwsze składniki. – Ty jesteś geniuszem w nauce, ja w gotowaniu. Zaufaj mi.

            - Ufam, ale nie chcę by musiała przyjeżdżać straż pożarna – powiedział, zerkając chłopakowi przez ramię. – Jeszcze mleko.

            - Wiem, Even. Wiem – Isak wywrócił oczami, biorąc z lodówki brakując składnik. Starszy westchnął, opierając się o kuchenny blat, więcej się nie wtrącając. Wiedział jak bardzo przyjaciel nie lubił jak ktokolwiek wciskał nos w jego gotowanie; czuł się w tym jak ryba w wodzie. Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz jadł zrobione przez niego ciasteczka. Było to rok temu i wtedy Isak dopiero zaczynał samodzielne pieczenie, pozwalając swojej mamie czuwać na sobą. Tak o, by była spokojniejsza. Teraz piekł bez niej, ale obok Evena. Bo był starszy, rozsądny, poważniejszy. Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że ten się nie wtrącał. Ani trochę.

            - Sięgniesz mi mikser? Proszę? – usłyszał nieśmiało zadane pytanie. Otrząsając się z myśli, zorientował się, że Isak nieudolnie próbował ściągnąć urządzenie z wyższej półki, do której nie dosięgał. Nawet stojąc na palcach. – Niski wzrost jest do dupy.

            - Słownictwo, Isak – upomniał go, Even.

            - Tak, tak. Zakazane słowo. Wiem. Ale uciekasz gdzieś myślami i ani trochę mi nie pomagasz – poskarżył się, wydymając usta. – Mieliśmy piec razem, pamiętasz?

            - Pamiętam jak wspominałeś, że nie lubisz, gdy ktoś ci się wtrąca.

            - Ty możesz nawet pilnować mi piekarnika, by straż pożarna nie musiała przyjeżdżać – odpowiedział Isak, uśmiechając się do niego. – Możesz zmiksować ze sobą te składniki, by nie wyszło na to, że ja odwalam całą robotę.

            Even wywrócił oczami, nie nadążając za przyjacielem. W jednej chwili zakazywał mu oddychać w pobliżu ciasta, w następnej z własnej woli pozwala mu wymieszać składniki. Był chaotyczny, nierozsądny,  leniwy, zdolny, ambitny – do ostatniej cechy ani myślał się przyznawać. Even lubił go obserwować, gdy piekł, gdy obaj się uczyli i grali w gry video. Lubił z nim biwakować i oglądać straszne filmy, na które nie pozwalali im rodzice.  Mieli wspólne sekrety i to sprawiało, że ich przyjaźń była taka, a nie inna.

            - Czasami mam wrażenie, że gdy tak stoisz, to myślisz o całym źle tego świata i zastanawiasz się jak to zmienić – usłyszał jak przez mgłę. Ponownie się otrząsając, zauważył zielone oczy tuż przez sobą i ten uroczy dołeczek w policzku, na który już wcześniej zwrócił uwagę. – Ciasto już gotowe, teraz tylko trzeba rozstawić foremki na babeczki na blaszce i można piec.

            Godzinę później siedzieli na podłodze w pokoju Isaka, jedząc babeczki i oglądając film Disneya. Ich spojrzenia co chwilę się spotykały, posyłając sobie uśmiechy.

            - Jesteś geniuszem, co Isak?

            - A jak! Jeszcze będzie ze mnie słynny cukiernik, zobaczysz Even.

            - Chciałabym – przyznał szczerze.

 

**Isak – 11 lat**

**Even – 13 lat**

            Isak krążył koło ławki, na której siedział Even, próbując skupić się na czytanej książce. Był to pierwszy raz kiedy widzieli się sami bez osób trzecich. Szczególnie bez nowych kolegów Evena z kółka naukowego, do którego zapisał się w nowym semestrze. Od tamtego dnia spędzał z nimi niemalże każdą wolną chwilę, nie mając czasu dla Isaka. I zamiast robić razem cokolwiek fajnego, szalonego i nierozsądnego, siedzieli grzecznie na podwórku, gdzie ich rodzice mogli zobaczyć ich ze swoich okien.

            - Co właściwie czytasz? – spytał znudzony Isak, zatrzymując się przed chłopakiem. Even, podniósł na niego spojrzenie, wsadzając palec między stronami, zamykając książkę.

            - Książkę o miłości. Wiesz co to miłość, Isak?

            - Jasne, nie jestem dzieckiem – żachnął się, na co Even zaśmiał się lekko, kręcąc głową. – Dlaczego pytasz? Ty nie wiesz co to miłość?

            - Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze. – Czym ona jest?

            - To ty jesteś mądry, ty powinieneś to wiedzieć. – Even milczał, patrząc w zielone oczy swojego przyjaciela. Isak nie potrafiąc dłużej na niego patrzeć, spuścił wzrok, biorąc głęboki wdech. – Nasi rodzice czują do siebie miłość, prawda? Gdyby jej nie było, nie byliby ze sobą. Gdyby się nie kochali, nie mieli by nas.

            - Myślisz, że nadal się kochają? Po tych wszystkich latach razem?

            - Hm, chyba – Isak wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko – ale myślę, że w naszym wieku to niemożliwe by się zakochać.

            - Jestem od ciebie straszy – przypomniał mu Even, na co Isak wywrócił oczami.

            - Dobra! W takim razie nie sądzę, by w wieku jedenastu lat można było się zakochać. Dzieci w tym wieku nie wiedzą, co to jest. Ciężko przeżyć coś, o czym nie mamy pojęcia. Ja nie wiem czym jest zakochanie. Co właściwie powinno się czuć przy zakochaniu, Even?

            - Motylki w brzuchu – powiedział pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy. Isak zaśmiał się, jakby usłyszał najlepszy żart pod słońcem. – Nie śmiej się, to poważne.

            - W porządku, niech będzie. Kontynuuj.

            - Zakochanie jest wtedy, gdy nie potrafisz myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tej osobie, widzisz ją wszędzie, nie jesz, nie pijesz, nie śpisz. Ciągle chcesz z nią być. Patrzeć na nią, być przy niej.

            - W takim razie zakochanie jest do dupy.

            - Dlaczego?

            - Musi być nudno spędzać czas tylko z jedną osobą. Nawet ty nie zawsze spędzasz go ze mną, bo teraz nasz swoich nowych-mądrych kolegów, a ja odszedłem na bok.

            - Isak… - Even westchnął, czochrając włosy przyjaciela – dobrze wiesz jak to wygląda w starszej klasie. Potrzebuję punktów.

            - Wiem, wiem. W każdym razie, skąd nagle u ciebie wziął się temat miłości? Zawsze wolałeś komiksy, książki podróżnicze i fantastykę. Czujesz ćmy w brzuchu?

            - Motylki – poprawił cierpliwie, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. – Całkiem możliwe, nie sądzę jednak, by ta osoba czuła to samo.

            - Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Może powinieneś do tej osoby zagadać? Powiedzieć coś miłego, czy coś. Nie mam pojęcia jak to działa, to ty jesteś…

            - Mądry – skończył za niego, puszczając mu oczko. – Mówisz mi to codziennie, Isak.

            - Bo to prawda. Jesteś mądry, fajny, masz nienajgorsze włosy i… - urwał w połowie zdania, niepewny czy na pewno może powiedzieć, to co planował powiedzieć. Even był jego przyjacielem, ale istniała chyba jakaś granica, do której kumple mogli mówić sobie miłe rzeczy, prawda? A jeśli nie, to czy Even nie poczuje się niekomfortowo z tym, co miał zamiar powiedzieć?

            - I…?

            Isak westchnął, dochodząc do wniosku, że najwyżej Even go wyśmieje i odwróci to w żart. Podszedł do niego bliżej i kładąc dłonie na jego kolanach, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, uśmiechając się promiennie.

            - Masz najbardziej niebieskie oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem, Even. Jak ocean.

 

 

**Isak – 13 lat**

**Even – 15 lat**

\- Zostawiasz mnie – powiedział głucho Isak, patrząc tępo na stojącego naprzeciwko niego chłopaka. Even skinął głową. – Od kiedy wiesz o przeprowadzce?

            - Od kilku tygodni. Nie mówiłem ci, bo miałeś się skupić na zdaniu semestru.

            - Jak hojnie z twojej strony, Even. Hojnie jak cholera – warknął, poprawiając czapkę, która spadała mu na oczy. – Wiedziałeś o czymś tak dużym od kilku tygodni, ale informujesz mnie o tym raptem dobę przed wyjazdem. Miło w chuj.

            - Słownictwo, Isak.

            - Straciłeś prawo do mówienia mi o tym, Even. Nie będzie cię tutaj, więc będę mógł kląć ile wlezie i wiesz co? Nie jest mi przykro.

            - Isak, nie chcę się żegnać w takiej atmosferze. Chciałbym mieć z tobą kontakt.

            - Przeprowadzasz się do pieprzonego Nowego Jorku, Even. Jakim cudem chcesz utrzymać kontakt, kiedy tam jest inna strefa czasowa? Jesteś mądry, odpowiedz mi. Jak?

            - Nie wiem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to będzie aż takie trudne.

            - Bardziej niż trudne, jest smutne. Nie powiedziałeś mi o czymś tak ważnym dla swojej rodziny. Kiedy mój tata miał wypadek, byłeś pierwszą osobą spoza naszej rodziny, która o tym wiedziała. Gdy mama dostała lepszą pracę, wiedziałeś o tym od razu. Kiedy oblałem sprawdzian z matmy, to tobie o tym powiedziałem, a nie rodzicom. A ty nie powiedziałeś mi o cholernej wyprowadzce do Ameryki! Nienawidzę cię za to, Even. Mam nadzieję, że poznasz tam nowego kumpla, którego nie zostawisz w taki sposób jak mnie. Bo to byłoby naprawdę podłe. Dziękuję za nic.

            I nim Even zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Isak odwrócił się na pięcie, odchodząc od niego ze łzami w oczami i złamanym sercem. Wtedy nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, dlaczego właściwie boli go z lewej strony i dlaczego tak bardzo poczuł się zraniony. W końcu Even był _tylko_ kumplem. Kimś, z kim odrabiał swoje zadania domowe, przygotowywał projekty i uczył się do klasówek. Rozmawiał z nim czasami na poważniejsze tematy i może parę razy zdarzyło się, że patrzył na niego dłużej, niż na innych chłopców, ale poza tym… Even był _tylko_ kolegą. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem, a teraz wszystko przestało się liczyć.

            Łącznie z tymi niebieskimi oczami. Niczym ocean.

 

**7 lat później.**

**24 grudnia**

**Isak – 20 lat**

**Even – 22 lata**

            Od kiedy Isak podjął decyzję o studiowaniu w Oslo, nienawidził każdej rzeczy związanej ze świętami. Z powodu natłoku projektów na studiach i licznych zmian w pracy dorywczej by chociaż minimalnie odciążyć rodziców w finansowaniu mu edukacji, od dwóch lat nie był na święta w domu. Nienawidził siebie za brak czasu, drogie bilety na pociąg do rodzinnego miasta i śniegu, który uniemożliwiał mu jakiekolwiek, nieszkodliwe, poruszanie się po stolicy. Nienawidził też pracy w sklepie z zabawkami, do którego w okresie świątecznym przychodziło najwięcej rodziców z wesołymi dziećmi, starających się wybrać coś, czego ich pociechy nie odstawią w kąt zaraz po Gwiazdce. Nienawidził ich pisku, krzyku zniecierpliwionych rodziców, szefa, który kazał mu się uśmiechać, pomimo bolących policzków i tego, że jego zmiany kończyły się później niż przewidywała jakakolwiek ustawa.

            - Isak, musisz zmienić nastawienie – rzucił do niego szef. Isak przeniósł na niego wzrok znad kasy, podnosząc brew ku górze. Był dwudziesty czwarty grudnia, ich sklep otwarty miał być do siódmej wieczorem i chwila, w której mężczyzna go zagadnął, była jedną z naprawdę niewielu, w których miał spokój. Chociaż chwilowy. Więc zamiast rozmowy z nim, miał ochotę go zabić. Ale były święta, więc nie zabicie go mógłby podpiąć pod świąteczny cud, poza tym nie miał do tego motywacji ani weny. – Powinieneś się uśmiechnąć, ubrać świąteczny sweter i coś na głowę, jak elfia czapka. – Dodał, podając mu zieloną czapkę z dzwoneczkiem na końcu, którą można było kupić w ich sklepie.

            - Szefie – jęknął chłopak, gdy mężczyzna bez słowa założył mu ją na głowę – to niepotrzebne. To _tylko_ święta.

            - Jesteś jak Grinch. Tylko zielonego koloru skóry ci brakuje.

            - Metaforycznie już dawno jestem zielony – mruknął pod nosem, przenosząc wzrok na drzwi, przez które właśnie wszedł wysoki chłopak, trzymając małą dziewczynkę za rękę. Dziecko miało na oko około pięciu, może sześciu lat i Isak mógł śmiał przyznać, że było to najładniejsze dziecko jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Miała gęste, ciemno blond loki, które wystawały spoza wełnianej, bordowej beanie i ogromne, niebieskie oczy, tak bardzo podobne do kogoś, kogo Isak znał kilka lat temu.

            - Witamy! – zawołał wesoło właściciel, machając rękami na wszystkie kierunki, jakby dostał jakiegoś szału czy coś. Isak wywrócił na niego oczami, prostując się zza kasą, by chociaż odrobinę wyglądać na nieznudzonego życiem i popołudniem.

            - Dzień dobry – przywitał się klient i Isak, który dotąd nie poświęcił mu więcej niż jedno spojrzenie, spojrzał na niego, mając nadzieję, że się przesłyszał i wcale nie stał przed nim ten, o którym pomyślał. Podniósł wolno wzrok, ślizgając się po jego kurtce, szaliku i brodzie, dłużej zatrzymując się na ustach, chcąc odwlec w czasie, to co było już nieuniknione. Sekundę później spojrzał w _te_ oczy. Oczy o barwie oceanu. Tak głębokie, że mógł w nich bez problemu utonąć. – Isak – wydusił, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

            - Even – odpowiedział, nie panując nad głosem. Czuł drżenie rąk, mocno bijące serce, uścisk w brzuchu. Czuł tak, jakby minionych lat w ogóle nie było, że spotykali się codziennie, nie żegnając się tamtego dnia. – Co ty tutaj robisz? W Norwegii?

            - Even, mogę wybrać sobie ten prezent? Proszę. – Dziewczynka wyrwała się, ciągnąc chłopaka w dół, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. – Musimy jeszcze kupić kilka rzeczy, bo inaczej mama nam głowę urwie, pamiętasz?

            - Tak, Lea. Pamiętam. Idź i wybierzesz to, co chcesz.

            - Pomogę jej – szybko zaoferował się szef, z uśmiechem podążając za dzieckiem.

            Między mężczyznami zapanowała cisza. Isak nie wiedział, o co właściwie mógłby go zapytać. Nie miał pojęcia, czy miał prawo pytać o Nowy Jork, jego rodzinę, związki.

            - Dobrze wyglądasz, Isak – powiedział mimochodem Even, przerywając uciążliwą ciszę. Isak podniósł brew, wywracając oczami.

            - Nigdy nie byłeś mistrzem w kłamaniu, Even.

            - W takim razie wyglądasz okropnie, kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

            - Chyba trzy noce temu – mruknął, zauważając wracającą dziewczynkę. – Twoja siostra jest bardzo do ciebie podobna.

            - Przyrodnia siostra – sprostował, odbierając od Lei pudełko z domkiem dla lalki Barbie. – Naprawdę potrzebujesz kolejnego domku?

            - Tak Even. Shirley i Anna nie mają gdzie mieszkać. – Powiedziała całkowicie poważnie, wyzywająco patrząc na chłopaka. – Mama powiedziała, że mi kupisz.

            - Bo nie mam innego wyjścia – mruknął, podając Isakowi zabawkę.

            Chwilę później pożegnali się. Bez zbędnych słów, życzeń, umówienia się na kawę. Isak nie wiedział czy tak było lepiej czy gorzej. Nie potrafił określić, czy cieszył się, ze spotkania, czy wolał by to nigdy nie miało miejsca. Nie był w stanie konkretnie powiedzieć ani jednej rzeczy. Poza jedną, to krótkie spotkanie sprawiło, że był jeszcze bardziej zmęczony i już naprawdę chciał iść do domu.

            - Stary kolega? – zapytał szef, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi i ponownie zostali sami. Isak przytaknął, nie mając ochoty na rozmowy z nim. – Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, a okresu świątecznego jeszcze bardziej, ale jeśli mogę, chciałbym się czymś z tobą podzielić.

            - Mów i tak mnie nic nie zdziwi.

            - Nie wiem, co między wami zaszło. Jak długo się nie widzieliście, ale skoro nie wiedziałeś, że ma siostrę, to musiał to być naprawdę kawał czasu. Jednak widziałem twoją reakcję na niego. I Jego na ciebie. Widziałem zaskoczenia ale i jakiś promyk… szczęścia. On również był zdzwiony tym spotkaniem. Uśmiechał się.

            - Nie wydarzyło się nic poza zerwaniem kontaktu.

            I gorzkimi słowami: _nienawidzę cię, jesteś podły._

Isak zdecydowanie powinien dostać medal za masochizm. Tak bardzo jak chciał wrócić po pracy do domu, tak zamiast do mieszkania, udał się do centrum handlowego, kupić światełka, kilka piw i mrożoną pizzę, która miała być jego świątecznym jedzeniem przez kilka kolejnych dni. Klnąc na swoją głupotę i niepoczytalność, omijał łukiem - na tyle szerokim, na ile pozwalały mu zatłoczone sklepowe alejki - grupy ludzi, którzy podobnie jak on, wpadli na pomysł zakupów w wieczór przed świętami. Brawo.

            - Zaraz popełnię tutaj grupowe morderstwo – warknął pod nosem, gdy ponownie ktoś w niego wjechał. Spojrzał spod byka na sprawcę tego wydarzenia, wywracając oczami na staruszkę, która nie widząc problemu w swoim czynie, nadal zaciekle wybierała mrożone warzywa, jakby koniecznie potrzebowała ich właśnie teraz.

            - Święta w więzieniu na pewno byłyby spokojniejsze, nie sądzisz? – spytał głos za nim, śmiejąc się lekko. Isak odwrócił się, ponownie spotykając Evena. Wesołego, bez beanie, z dołeczkiem w policzku i iskierkami w oczach. – Piwo, pizza, światełka i mrożone nuggetsy z kurczaka? Ciekawe połączenie.

            Isak ukradkiem zerknął do koszyka chłopaka, widząc piwo, kawę, mleko i paczkę ciastek czekoladowych.

            - Dobrze, że twoje ma sens – mruknął, nie wiedząc co robić dalej. W porównaniu do sytuacji w sklepie z zabawkami, to spotkanie było bardziej niezręczne i niekomfortowe. Czuł się nie na miejscu, brakowało mu przestrzeni i miał wrażenie, że za moment jego serce wyskoczy z piersi. – Spędzasz święta z rodziną? – spytał, chociaż naprawdę nie wiedział, czy go to interesowało. Chciał po prostu słuchać jego głosu, tęsknił za tym jak cholera.

            - Nie. Zostałem w Oslo, Lea pojechała z rodzicami do domu.

            - Nie wolałeś być z rodziną?

            - A ty, Isak? Nie wolisz być z rodziną albo z kimś, kogo naprawdę lubisz, niż jeść mrożonki i popijać to piwem przy światełkach?

            - Może i wolę, ale nie każdy ma możliwość powrotu do domu na święta – uciął, odwracając się na pięcie, zmierzając do alejki z alkoholami. Czuł, że po tym spotkaniu samo piwo mu nie wystarczy. Nim jednak zdołał zrobić krok, poczuł na swoim nadgarstku palce Evena. – Co ty robisz?

            - Siedem lat temu pozwoliłem ci odejść nim cokolwiek zdążyłem powiedzieć czy zrobić, tym razem nie popełnię tego błędu, Isak.

 _Siedem lat temu powiedziałem ci, że cię nienawidzę, nie mając tego wcale na myśli, Even_ – pomyślał, nie mając odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos.

            - Even, nie musisz nic robić. To przeszłość. – Spojrzał na jego palce, które w dalszym ciągu ściskały go za nadgarstek. Wpatrywał się w nie, zastanawiając się, nie po raz pierwszy, jakby to było splątać je ze swoimi. Schować w jego dłoni, swoją. Iść z nim przez miasto, nie jak z kumplem, a z kimś więcej.

_Zrobić coś._

\- Nie muszę, ale chcę. Więc przestań uciekać i pozwól mi się zaprosić do siebie na święta. Masz wolne, prawda?

\- Tak, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Nie lubię świąt.

\- Ja też nie – wzruszył ramionami, idąc z Isakiem do kasy.

 

Even w porównaniu do Isaka miał w mieszkaniu ubraną choinkę i kilka świątecznych ozdób poustawianych na półkach. Na stole w salonie stało pudełko z upieczonymi pierniczkami, które musiał dostać od mamy, chyba że nauczył się piec i zrobił je własnoręcznie. To przypomniało Isakowi jak nie raz oboje piekli, bawiąc się przy tym w najlepsze, robiąc nie lada bałagan i zawsze zajadając się z surowym ciastem, które im zostało. Isak pamiętał, jak obiecywał Evenowi, że jeszcze zostanie wielkim cukiernikiem, a on w niego wierzył. Zawsze; nieważne na co wpadał i co chciał robić, Even za każdym razem go wspierał, nie niszczył jego marzeń, podążał za nim.

\- Spełniłeś swoje marzenia, Even? – spytał, odchrząkując, nie chcąc się w żaden sposób zdradzić uczuciami. Pamiętał jak chłopak mówił o swojej pasji do przedmiotów ścisłych, jak chciał robić w kierunku bardzo naukowym, że przeprowadzanie wszelkiego rodzaju badań, sprawiało mu nie lada satysfakcję. Myślał nad pracą w laboratorium, może medycznym, może kryminalnym.

Starszy wszedł do salonu, trzymając w ręce dwie butelki piwa, odgrzaną pizzę i paczkę chipsów. Postawił to wszystko na stole, pokazując Isakowi miejsce na kanapie.

\- Nie – odpowiedział krótko, sięgając po jedno piwo, drugie podając byłemu koledze. – A ty? Zrobiłeś to o czym marzyłeś?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał, wzdychając. – Nie wiem czy na pewno chcesz o tym słyszeć. Mam prawo by mówić ci o tym, co u mnie po tym jak powiedziałem ci, że cię nienawidzę i, że twoje zachowanie jest podłe? Czy mam prawo do mówienia ci jak bardzo nie znoszę swojego życia, że je prawdopodobnie zjebałem i że… nigdy tak naprawdę nie poznałem przyjaciela takiego jak ty? Dlaczego nie spełniłeś swoich marzeń, Even? Zawsze byłeś mądry, już mając jedenaście lat wiedziałeś czego chcesz, kim chcesz być, gdzie pracować. Wyleciałeś do pieprzonego Nowego Jorku, do miasta, gdzie spełnienie marzeń nie jest tak trudne jak w Oslo. Co robiłeś przez te siedem lat?

\- Śniłem o zielonych oczach, dołeczku w policzku, mące na włosach i próbach dowiedzenia się czym jest miłość. Zastanawiałem się, co robi chłopak, który słowami uderzył mnie w twarz, mając rację we wszystkim, co wtedy powiedział. Milion razy odtwarzałem ostatnią rozmowę z moim najlepszym przyjacielem, który mimo jego słów, nigdy nie przestał nim być.  Odliczałem dni do końca roku by móc wrócić do Oslo na studia, będąc więcej niż rozczarowany gdy to jednak nie wypaliło.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\- Pytasz o moje marzenie, dlaczego ich nie zrealizowałem. To co próbuje ci powiedzieć, to to, że dążenie do czegoś o czym się marzyło, jest niczym bez osoby, z którą się podzieliło swoimi celami. Próbowałem iść ścieżką, o której myślałem. W liceum wybrałem kilka przedmiotów ścisłych w rozszerzeniu, udzielałem korepetycji, brałem udział w dodatkowych kursach z innych przedmiotów, które mogłyby mi jakoś pomóc, ale koniec końców był taki, że nikogo to nie obchodziło. Nie miałem nikogo, komu mógłbym powiedzieć o kółku naukowym, dostaniu się na wykłady o czymś tam. Samodzielne spełnianie marzeń jest nudne i smutne.

Isak wpatrywał się w niego, nie wierząc w to co usłyszał. Even mówił dokładnie to samo, co czuł on przez te wszystkie lata. Przez lata, w których zapisał się na kurs cukiernictwa, ale zrezygnował z niego po kilku tygodniach, dochodząc do wniosku, że chodzenie na niego, nie mówiąc o tym nikomu spoza rodziny, było nudne i bez sensu.

\- Zapisałem się na kurs cukiernictwa, nauczyłem się robić na nim kilka fajnych rzeczy, jednak zrezygnowałem z niego, gdy doszło do mnie, że nie ma nikogo komu mógłbym o tym opowiadać bez końca i ta osoba nie miałaby mnie dość. Piekłem w domu, ale robienie czegokolwiek bez kogoś, kto nie miał nic przeciwko mące na włosach i jajkach na koszulce, nie było ani trochę zabawne. Rodzice nie potrafili mi pomóc, bo nie rozumieli tego, co właściwie się ze mną działo. Ba! Ja sam tego nie wiedziałem, więc jak miałem im to wyjaśnić? Mamo, tato, w moim życiu brakuje kogoś, kto wyleciał na drugi kontynent i dlatego nie potrafię nic upiec? Że bez niego zmarnowałem te wszystkie lata, lądując na uniwerku, studiując kierunek, który nijak mnie interesuje? Że gdyby on był obok, na pewno nie zrezygnowałbym z pieczenia, tylko poszedłbym w tym kierunku, wiedząc, że on w razie czego kopnie mnie w dupę?

\- Nigdy nie powinienem wylatywać – powiedział poważnie Even, przerywając z nim kontakt wzrokowy, który dotąd utrzymywali. Jego wzrok powędrował na regał, na którym stała jedna jedyna ramka i Isak dopiero teraz ją zauważył. Niedowierzając, wstał z miejsca i podszedł do niej, wpatrując się w zdjęcie. W ich zdjęcie. Z ich ostatnich wspólnych świąt, na które obie rodziny spotkały się i wspólnie piekli pierniczki. Obaj mieli mąkę na ubraniach, policzkach i włosach. Kakao na nosach i ogromne uśmiechy. Byli najszczęśliwsi na świecie, bo nic nie miało dla nich znaczenia, nic się nie liczyło. Even miał jeszcze nie wylatywać, Isak miał czas by z nim być i obaj mogli robić, to co lubili, wiedząc, że ten drugi go wesprze we wszystkim. – Chyba już wtedy się zakochałem – rzekł nagle Even, znajdując się za jego plecami, na co Isak podskoczył w miejscu, mocniej przyciskając do siebie ramkę ze zdjęciem. – Chociaż sądzę, że miało to miejsce już wcześniej, może nawet przed naszą rozmową o miłości. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem chłopca o ciemnych włosach z czapką z daszkiem na głowie i w koszulce z Kapitanem Ameryką.

\- Jakie zakochanie? Jakie wcześniej? Jaka koszulka z…

Urwał, cofając się pamięcią wstecz. Do swojego pierwszego dnia szkoły, gdy nikogo nie znał. Miał sześć lat, był niskim i wystraszonym dzieckiem, które uważało, że nigdy z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźni. Ubrał koszulkę z super-bohaterem przez przypadek. Była pierwszą jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy, nie miał z nią większych oczekiwań. Do tego ubrał czapkę z daszkiem, których miał więcej niż czegokolwiek innego. Poszedł do szkoły, trzymał się na uboczu, dopóki nie zobaczył wyższego chłopaka z włosami zaczesanymi na bok z największymi, niebieskimi oczami, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Uśmiechał się do niego, jakby chciał tym zapewnić go, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Dopiero dwa lata później, podczas czekania na mamę w świetlicy, poznał go bliżej. Even, chłopiec ze starszej klasy, który był mądrzejszy niż rówieśnicy Isaka, który potrafił mu lepiej wyjaśnić materiał niż nauczyciel, i który nie denerwował się na niego, gdy zrobił coś źle.

W którym od tamtego dnia zakochiwał się dzień po dniu, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, aż do dnia, w którym zaczynało mu go brakować. Gdy Even zaczynał spędzać więcej czasu ze swoimi mądrymi kolegami, robiąc mądre projekty i ucząc się więcej niż Isak piekł. Który mimo to zawsze znajdował chwilę by grać z nim w gry video i czytać z nim komiksy. Z który miał poważną rozmowę o miłość, w czasie której kochał go tak bardzo – nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy -  że był zły, że nie ma go częściej w jego życiu.

\- „Zakochanie jest wtedy, gdy nie potrafisz myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tej osobie, widzisz ją wszędzie, nie jesz, nie pijesz, nie śpisz. Ciągle chcesz z nią być. Patrzeć na nią, być przy niej”. – Isak powiedział na głos, odstawiając ramkę z powrotem na regał. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, kontynuował. – Dodałem wtedy, że zakochanie jest do dupy. Że to musi być nudne chcąc spędzać czas tylko z tą osobą, którą się kocha. Że nawet ty nie spędzasz go ze mną tyle, bo masz teraz swoich nowych kolegów.

\- A ja ci powiedziałem, że całkiem możliwe, że już kogoś kocham, ale nie sądzę, by ta osoba to odwzajemniała. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, kogo miałem na myśli, zacząłeś prawić mi komplementy i chociaż słyszałem je od ciebie nie raz, to na sam koniec dodałeś coś, o czym powiedziałeś pierwszy raz.

\- Masz najbardziej niebieskie oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem, Even. Jak ocean.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Niebieskie naprzeciwko zielonych. Dwaj chłopcy zgubieni gdzieś po drodze, którym zawsze kogoś brakowało, ale nawet po tych latach nie potrafili do końca powiedzieć, kogo. Dwóch chłopców, którzy kochali się od początku ich przyjaźni. Chłopcy, dla których ich przyjaźń była najważniejsza na świecie, dla których nic i nikt inny nie miał znaczenia. Którzy chcieli być obok siebie, spędzać ze sobą czas i denerwowali się, gdy któryś nie miał czasu. Chłopcy, którzy nigdy nie powinni być rozdzieleni.

Even zrobił krok do przodu i kładąc rękę na policzku Isaka, wpatrywał mu się w oczy, czekając na jego reakcję. Isak nie odtrącił go, nie cofnął się, nie powiedział ani słowa. Stał przed nim, uśmiechając się lekko i kiwając głową na znak zgody, pozwolił mu się pocałować. Z uczuciem, tęsknotą, przeprosinami, namiętnością.

Ledwo się pocałowali, wiedzieli, że nigdy nie powinni się rozdzielać. Nigdy nie powinni żyć osobno, z dala od siebie. Nigdy nie powinni żyć na innych kontynentach, próbując spełniać swoje marzenia osobno. Nigdy nie powinni próbować związać się z kimś innym, to zawsze mieli być oni. Razem.

Ich pocałunki stały się gwałtowniejsze, bardziej namiętne, języki walczyły o dominacje, dłonie spragnione drugiego ciała, gubiły się, zahaczając o koszulki, szlufki od spodni, to znowu przenosząc się na włosy, ciągnąc je. Even prowadząc Isaka do innego pokoju, ściągnął z niego koszulkę, do której następnie dołączyła jego. Spragniony jego ust, Isak całował jego policzki i szyję, na której zostawiał czerwone ślady.

Kładąc Isaka na łóżko, Even uważnie wpatrywał się w jego twarz, szukając oznak sprzeciwu, czegokolwiek, co dałoby mu do zrozumienia, że powinien przestać. Zamiast tego Isak ani myślał go puścić i dać mu odejść. Mocno trzymał go za szyję, owijając nogi wokół jego bioder, patrząc na niego zadziornie. Even gwałtownie ściągnął z niego spodnie, czekając aż młodszy zrobi to samo. Obaj siedzieli przez chwilę w samych bokserkach, wiedząc, że to był ostatni moment, w którym mogli powiedzieć stop. Wtedy to Isak przejął inicjatywę, zamieniając ich miejscach. Siadając na biodrach starszego, całował dokładnie jego twarz, szyję, schodząc ustami niżej, wzdłuż klatki piersiowej, zostawiając mokre ślady na zmianę z czerwonymi. Obaj jęczeli z rozkoszy, znajdując się swoim własnym świecie, w miejscu, w którym nigdy się nie rozstali. Na siedem długich lat.

Będąc bez bokserek, to Even ponownie przejął inicjatywę, wyznaczając tą samą ścieżkę na klatce Isaka, jak wcześniej on na jego. Pocałował miejsce, w którym znajdowało się serce, schodząc coraz niżej. Przygotowując go, wpatrywał się w jego twarz pogrążoną w namiętności i w podekscytowaniu. Piękną twarz, na której widać było każdą emocję i uczucie. Nie był w stanie niczego ukryć, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał.

\- Jesteś tego pewien, Isak? – spytał cicho, trzymając dłonie na jego biodrach, będąc gotowy do wejścia w niego. Młodszy przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, bardziej gwałtownego i namiętnego niż wszystkie wcześniejsze. Przegryzł jego wargę i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział.

\- Jeśli teraz przerwiesz, zabiję cię – powiedział poważnie, puszczając mu oczko, na co Even zaśmiał się, wchodząc w niego w tym samym momencie.

Isak jęknął i mimo początkowego bólu, czuł przyjemne uczucie, którego mu brakowało przez te wszystkie lata, a którego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Ani przez chwilę nie przestawali się w siebie patrzeć, całując się, jęcząc, ciągnąc się za włosy, robiąc kolejne malinki. Ich oddechy mieszały, jęki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Dwa pchnięcia później, Even opadł na poduszkę obok Isaka, zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy.

\- To było świetne, Even – rzekł Isak, odwracając się na bok. Leżąc naprzeciwko niego, położył dłoń na jego policzek, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Naprawdę świetne.

\- Mi też się podobało, Isak – odpowiedział delektując się jego delikatnym dotykiem.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał cicho, bawiąc się jego włosami. – Co z nami?

\- Kocham cię, Isak. – Powiedział poważnie, nachylając się nad nim, całując go. – Kochałem już wtedy, gdy pytałeś mnie o ćmy w brzuchu. I nigdy nie przestałem, nawet gdy wyleciałem i próbowałem robić cokolwiek, byle o tobie nie myśleć.

\- Dlaczego wtedy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? – spytał cicho Isak. – Tylko spakowałeś walizkę i zostawiłeś mnie tutaj samego? Kocham cię od dnia, w którym zacząłeś mi tłumaczyć zadania domowe, gdy siedzieliśmy w moim pokoju, gdy piekliśmy i próbowaliśmy pierwszy raz kawy, którą szybko wylaliśmy do zlewu. Nie wiedziałem czym było to uczucie, bo byłem tylko dzieckiem i z wielu rzeczy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, ale ty ani trochę mi tego nie ułatwiałeś.

\- Więc to moja wina, że nie potrafiłeś poprawnie nazwać tego, co czułeś? – pokazał na siebie, a dołeczek w policzku powiększył się od szerokiego uśmiechu. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że gdybym nie wyleciał, to szybciej byś to wszystko zrozumiał?

\- Tak, Even. Całkiem możliwe, że to twoja wina – odpowiedział.

Starszy chłopak wywrócił oczami, ponownie się nad nim pochylając, całując go mocno i żarliwie, chowając w swoich dłoniach jego zaczerwienione policzki.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą już wtedy, gdy powiedziałeś mi o locie do Nowego Jorku. Gdy się odwróciłem do ciebie plecami i odszedłem. Czułem się podle, gdy powiedziałem ci, że cię nienawidzę.

\- Miałeś do tego prawo, Isak. Zraniłem cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, Even. Nie powinienem tego mówić. To nie była twoja wina, byłeś dzieckiem i miałeś niewiele do powiedzenia w tym temacie. Także przepraszam, Even.

\- Ja też przepraszam, Isak. A co do twojego pytania, to możemy zobaczyć jak to się wszystko potoczy. Nie mam w planach powrotu do USA, zostaję tutaj bezterminowo. Możemy spróbować spełnić swoje marzenia trzymając się razem.

\- Nie zostawisz mnie znowu dobę przed wyprowadzką?

\- Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty zostawiać cię ponownie.

 

 

**25 grudnia**

 

            Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Isak zobaczył po otwarciu oczu, był brak obecności Evena obok niego. Siadając, zauważył, że nadal był nagi, a ubrania, których poprzedniej nocy się pozbywali, wciąż leżały po obu stronach łóżka; łącznie z ich bokserkami. Snując najśmielsze wizje Evena, wyszedł z łóżka całkowicie nagi, omal nie potykając się o swoje spodnie, które leżały na samym środku pokoju. Wychodząc na korytarz mógł usłyszeć świąteczne piosenki, śpiew Evena i poczuć aromatyczny zapach kawy, której pragnął jak niczego innego.

            Może z wyjątkiem kolejnych pocałunków Evena i jego rąk… wszędzie.

            - Isak! Dzień dobry! – zawołał z uśmiechem Even, gdy tylko go zauważył. Tak jak przeczuwał Isak, Even był całkowicie nagi. Z potarganymi włosami, czerwonymi policzkami i zachrypniętym głosem, który był jedną z seksowniejszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał. – Zrobiłem kawę. I nic poza tym, bo nie wiem czy masz ochotę jeść, czy wolisz się lenić cały dzień w łóżku.

            - Dzień dobry, Even – przywitał się, dając mu buziaka w usta, na co starszy uśmiechnął się szerzej, czochrając mu włosy, jak wtedy gdy obaj byli dziećmi. – Kawa i łóżko brzmi dobrze, pod warunkiem, że będziemy się przytulać.

            - Masz to jak w banku. – W tym momencie w radio zaczęła grać piosenka Mariah Carey „All I want for Christmas is you”, na którą Isak wywrócił oczami, nie wierząc w takie przypadki. – Uwielbiam tą piosenkę! – krzyknął Even, pogłaśniając radio, śpiewając razem z wokalistką, pokazując na Isaka, w momencie, w którym padło słowo _you._

            - Ja też niczego więcej nie potrzebuję, Even, poza tobą. To zawsze miałeś być ty. Chłopak o najbardziej niebiskich oczach jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem.

            Even uśmiechając się szeroko, pocałował go mocno i żarliwie, w myślach dziękując swojej młodszej siostrze za wybranie właśnie tamtego sklepu z zabawkami. 


End file.
